Busted Friendship
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Takes place at the end of Busted Cart. At the hospital, Benson apologizes to Mordecai. Mordecai/Benson one shot friendship.


**Busted Friendship**

**Requested by bg52598**

**Bensons POV**

The paramedic shuts the doors and the ambulance speeds to the hospital.

"Well Benson", Mordecai says, "At least we got the cart to the dealership

I frown. "Yeah, but the trucks totaled.

"When does the warranty on the truck expire?", I hear Rigby weakly ask.

I inwardly cringe.

"ROAD TRIIIIP", they both yell.

I sigh and turn my head so I am facing the ambulance wall. Through the silence, I hear the ambulances siren and feel the bumpy road. Soon, we drive off the stony road and edge onto flat ground. From the corner of my eye, I can see the familiar trees and towns, and know we are almost there. The ambulance drives up a slight hill and I close my eyes as it parks. As I hear the paramedics getting out of the front, I don't open my eyes when I hear the doors open and feel myself being lifted out and placed on a gurney. But when I smell disinfectant, I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

Half an hour later, I am sitting in a wheelchair outside of Mordecai and Rigbys ward. As soon as I woke up and got over the shock of what had happened, I called the park and told Skips what had happened. He told me him and the guys would be there in about an hour, since they had to finish some jobs. Aside from my arm being in a sling and a small bandage on my head, I am perfectly fine, unlike the two slackers who are in a hospital bed each. From trying to not only take the cart to the dealership, but also saving me from being crushed by a boulder, they were also too weak to get out the cart and suffered slight injuries from their driving. The doctor said the two needed rest and from what I know, are asleep. But since it has been 30 minutes since we were wheeled into the hospital, I doubt they're still asleep.

I see a magazine near me and for a split second, consider reading it, but when a doctor stops by me, I look up at him and see it is the exact same doctor who told me to wait outside for the two jokers.

"Mr...Benson Marin?" He asks, glancing down at his clipboard.

I nod.

"Aside from Mordecai and Rigbys slight injuries from crossing the highway, they are in good condition, though as I said before, they do need their rest. But since it _has _been a while, I think you'd like to see them now"

Hearing this, I nod again. He glances at me then walks back down the hallway. I sigh and sit in the chair for a few moments before looking up at the door. I sigh again and stand then walk towards the door. Grasping the handle, I open it, expecting to see two sleeping animals with scratches and bandages on them.

What I see is partly correct to what I was thinking.

Rigby is fast asleep on his side facing away from me, snoring loudly with a nurse checking over his check board. Over in the bed next to him, Mordecai is awake reading an old magazine he probably found on the table next to him, his arm in a sling. Aside from this, the two don't have any serious injuries like the doctor said. I roll my eyes at Rigby and quietly shut the door behind me. The noise brings Mordecai from his reading and he looks up. He smiles.

"Hey Benson"

I smile and walk to his bed. "Hey Mordecai." I pull up a plastic chair and sit in it, facing the blue jay. "How are you?", I ask, noticing his arm.

He glances down at it and shrugs. "I'm fine. Not as bad as I thought I would be but I'm fine"

I nod. "That was some thrill ride wasn't it"

He chuckles at the memory. "Yeah"

I pause to glance around the room and finally let my eyes rest on Mordecai, who is still looking at me. "Thanks for taking the cart"

He shrugs and smiles. "No problem."

We both let the beeping monitors take in the silence that follows. I look at Rigby. He has turned to face us and my eyes widen.

He has a bandage on his forehead with a spot of dark red blood seeping through.

I suddenly feel sick and as if a switch has been triggered, the memories come rushing back.

"Mordecai?'

"Yeah?" He smiles at me, and I feel my stomach tie in knots.

"About before...when I woke up and yelled at you guys...I'm sorry"

He gives me his full attention and I see a flicker of confusion on his face. I don't blame him. This isn't how I normally act. Mind you, he hasn't exactly seen the 'soft' side of me, and when he does, it doesn't come around often.

"It's alright Benson. You were upset about it, and well..." He shrugs. "I guess I would of done the same." His smile slightly falters and he looks at me, this time his face a mask of worry. He bites his lip then takes a breath, considering watever he's going to say will be something he's going to regret. "Why is your job so important to you?"

"What?", I say softly.

"When you were...yelling at us...you said your job was the only thing you had", he says it carefully.

We both hold each others gaze and I can tell Mordecai wants an answer. Finally, I sigh but still hold the blue jays eyes. "I have gone through a lot in my life Mordecai"

Mordecai avoids my gaze as I continue.

"My girlfriend left me, my best friend died right in front of my eyes, I got kicked out of a band and...I've had to take care of you two slackers"

Mordecai looks back at me and chuckles.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, you guys aren't all that bad" I glance at Rigbys bandaged forehead. "It's just...from what I've gone through is comple hell and if I lose my job, I'll probably go into depression or something worse...that I'm too scared to even think of. I regret some of the things I've said to you two, so from now on, I promise to treat you guys better" I look up.

I see Mordecai smile and my heart lifts. "Thanks Benson"

"Don't worry about it. It's about time I became a better person to you two anyway"

I hear a loud snore and chuckle as Mordecai glances at Rigby. "Heavy sleeper much?"

Mordecai grins. "Too much extreme cartin"

The door opens behind me and I turn to see the guys all smiling at us all. They all gather around the bed and begin asking us what happened.

It turns out Mr Maellard didn't fire me, since I did get the cart to the dealership. From what Skips told me, he tried to turn the rules around although I did get the cart there, he tried to find an excuse to fire me, but he couldn't.

Thanks to Mordecai and Rigbys 'extreme cartin' I guess slacking off does come in handy.

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
